


Dedication

by Best_Name_Ever



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Best_Name_Ever/pseuds/Best_Name_Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl writes a short poem dedicated to Rose Quartz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dedication

Every time I saw here standing there,  
The flow of the breeze rustling her hair,  
As the dancing of rose petals flew through the air,  
As long as I was with her, nothing else did I care.

She left my heart one day like a gentle breeze,  
Hoping that would set our minds at ease,  
But every night I'm down on my knees,  
Screaming " Won't you come back to me please".

Things could have gone a better way,  
There's still so much I wanted to say.  
Though I need her here one more day,  
The pain of her loss is here to stay.

The newborn child that she left behind  
Gives everyone here peace of mind  
Embarrassing to know that I've been so blind,  
Of her sacrifice for humankind.

But now these new found emotions I do employ,  
Upon this child who resembles a doll-like toy,  
He fills everyone's hearts with hope and joy,  
I thank her for sending us this little boy.


End file.
